Broken and Put back together
by Supermassive-decode
Summary: New Moon What If: After the cinema and Jacob discovers that he is a Werewolf, he imprints straight away. He isn't allowed to see her anymore so he 'breaks up' her. She decides to try to kill her herself, but is interrupted by someone she loves dearly.
1. The End

**Broken and Put Back Together**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It had been three months since Jacob had taken my warning about not being good for him. If I knew what the outcome would be, then I would have kept my mouth shut. I should have stayed with him and not jerked away from him at the cinema, the last happy memory I shared with him. The only other time I saw him was when he told me 'goodbye'.

_-Flashback-_

_The sound of Jake's new 'rabbit' came from outside. It had been a few days after he got sick from whatever virus that he had, he must be better then. I walked out to see him, a grin plastered on my face._

"_hey Jake!" I greeted him. My grin faltered when I saw his blank expression._

_He wasn't the same: his hair was short and cropped, his bright and cheery expression was gone, a cold-hearted mask replaced it. He was taller and more burley._

_He was not the Jacob that I knew._

_He got out of the car, wearing only a shirt and a pair of ripped quarter-length jeans in freezing cold weather. He stopped a few feet from where I was standing._

"_Bella, this isn't working. I can't be your friend anymore," he said, his voice almost unrecognizable. I didn't register what was happening. I could feel the familiar numbness seeping to claim me again._

"_What? I... I don't understand... but?" I stuttered in a whisper, not trusting my voice._

"_I'm sorry Bella," he said before turning back to his car and driving away._

_I slumped to the ground, feeling my head slamming against the steps. The festering hole which Jacob – it now hurt to think or say his name – had been slowly healing, had now doubled in size. My lungs were gone, I don't know I was breathing._

_As I lay there, head and chest throbbing and tears falling freely from my eyes, I wished for death._

_-End of Flashback-_

All i could think of was 'he'll come back, God couldn't hate me that much, he'll come back'. But he didn't. Everyday for a month, I would sit by the telephone, waiting for him to call. But he didn't.

Now I realized that fate was against me. I had been meddling in the mythical world for far too long, so now fate had decided to get pay-back. It had stripped away my happiness, starting with -cringe- Edward, now -another cringe- Jacob.

I didn't eat much, I didn't sleep, as nightmares continued to haunt left dreams, I barely left my room – only to go to the bathroom or school, which I tried to get out of as much as possible. My skin was almost translucent, I had purple bruise-like marks underneath my eyes, worse then before and my hair was always messy. Not that I cared what I looked like. I barely look at what I wore. Charlie tried to get me to see a 'professional' but i lock myself in my room. I knew i needed help, I just could care less about my life anymore.

I had nothing.

Sure i had Renee and Charlie, but it's not the same. They don't listen to what i have to say and they only care about what's 'good' for me, not what I want.

I tried self-harm out, but everytime I put the blade to my skin, Edwards' voice came back, so I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore. And also, I wasn't I big fan on seeing my own blood.

But I couldn't take my life anymore. I've seen shows about it on TV. People slitting their wrists or throat so they could die. I never would have thought about it, I never really thought that it was a good idea. I was always against it, until now.

I planned it very carefully. I had broken my scissors so I had one blade and hid it underneath my bed. I brought up a chair to barricade the door so Charlie would find me and ruin everything. I planned to do it at midnight, when Charlie would be fast asleep. I even brought tissues, because I know that there would be tears.

Half an hour to go now. Not much longer. I started thinking about Edward, when I was happy. I closed my eyes and pulled out old memories of us, our first kiss, the meadow, meeting his family. I started thinking about them: Alice, Esme, Emmet, Carlise and my least favourite, Jasper and Rosalie. Ever since my 18th birthday and when Jasper tried to kill me, I really didn't like him that much. And Rosalie just didn't like me for no _real _reason, so I returned her feelings. I pictured Esme, so much like a mother to me. I started sobbing so I started thinking about Edward again. When I heard his voice at the ballet studio when James was hunting me. I broke down in tears.

I quickly opened my eyes, impatient for it to be midnight. I looked over to the clock, it was only two minutes too, so I thought _why wait?_ I grabbed the chair and shoved it under the doorknob, so Charlie wouldn't have a hope in hell in getting in. I grabbed the blade and sat down by the bed, tears still streaming down my face. They were a mixture of happiness and sadness. I was sad because I would be hurting everyone that I loved. Well almost everyone. And happiness because my miserable life would be coming to an end.

I took a deep breath and put the blade to the corner of my elbow, feeling the searing pain as the blade cut into my weak skin. I could feel the warm blood ooze out of the puncture. Just then a memory sprung up from my brain. It was when Edward left and made me promise not to do anything reckless and stupid.

I was breaking his promise: killing yourself would have to be the pinnacle of recklessness and stupidness. I started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I broke your promise," I whispered, closing my eyes and begun to rake the blade down my arm. I felt the blood trickle down my arm and to my fingers before dripping on the floor.

The I heard the most beautifulest sound in the world.

"BELLA?"


	2. Forgive and Forget?

2.

BPOV

The Blade slipped through my fingers and clattered to the floor.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward standing at the front of my window. I didn't know whether to scream or to cry.

I was crazy! First the voices, now I was actually seeing things!

I chuckled slightly, but it wasn't funny. He was staring at my with a pained expression on his face. His eyes suddenly flicked to the damage that I had inflicted on myself. His eyes seemed like they darkened when he saw the the blood. His eyes returned to my confused stare a moment later.

"Great, now I'm seeing things!" I whispered, feeling defeated. I started cleaning up my mess, slightly dizzy from the smell of the blood.

"Oh, Bella! What have I done?" The delusion-Edward said.

He was standing in front of me in a second. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around where I had cut myself. When he was done, he lifted my face to look at him as I would look at him in the eyes. When he made me, I burst out in tears.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He whispered, hugging me to him.

"Oh god! I really am crazy!" I cried into his chest, inhaling his scent.

I have to admit, none of my other delusions were as good as this. It was as if he really was here. Every detail about him was perfect; his abnormally cold, hard skin, his smell, his soft velvety voice. Even the colour of his eye were the same distinct honey-gold colour was the same. I wouldn't mind if I was crazy, because this I could handle. It didn't even hurt the hole in my chest to think about him.

"I wish you really were here," I whispered.

"I am," he replied, holding my hand in his.

"You can't be. You told me that you didn't want me. So you can't really be here. So I must be crazy!"

He chuckled slightly.

"If I had of known that I was sending you crazy, then I wouldn't have left. I lied. I can't believe that you fell for it! After all the time that I told you that I loved you.... Oh and would you care to explain why you tried to kill yourself?" He said, his voice grave.

"I hate my life." I said plainly.

He gasped and sat us down on my bed.

"This is all my fault isn't it? Oh Bella, I only said those things in the forest because I wanted you to have a normal..."

I cut him off. I could see what he was doing, and I needed to wake up before this really hurt in the morning.

"Stop," I said, getting up and shaking my head. "I have to wake up."

He took a deep breath. He mustn't be here! My mind must really be stuffed up. Maybe it was the fact that I had tried to kill myself and now my mind has had enough. It must be trying to give me want I wanted the most.

"It's my fault that I've ended up like this. I should have moved on. And I was trying. Jacob was really helping me, but then he left too, and it's like there's a huge hole in my heart. I just had enough of the nightmares and all the worried stares. I had become so depressed that I couldn't even eat. So please don't blame this," I gestured to myself, "on you. Because I'm the one who did it."

"But, I never should have left you. I thought I was saving your life! Now look what has become of you! Your trying to kill yourself!" he cried.

"Don't blame yourself! I'm the one who bored you! If I had of been more interesting, you probably wouldn't have left me!" I retorted.

"What are you talking about? Oh, I see. You believed what I said. Bella, I love you more then everything. I would gladly give my own life for you," he said, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head, still trying to wake up.

"This is exactly what my mind would want. I'm not falling for it. I know your not really here!" I said, glaring out the window.

He took my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"I really am here. And I know how to prove it," he said, leaning towards me.

His lips crashed against mine. One of my hands tangled itself in his hair and another held him close to me. Ours lips moved in ways that I had missed. All my worries were pushed into the back of my mind and the hole in my heart was completely healed.

It these few moments, I was convinced that he was here. But the question was: did I love him the same way anymore?

* * *

**Hey! I would love reviews, that would make my days. I need suggestions :D And I was just wondering: Are my chapters too short?? I don't know 'cause this is my first fanfic!**

**I will update as soon as possible!**


	3. Kiss me

**This is chapter three! hope you like it, and please review, if you want too, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BVOP  
**

"Please, please, please! Please say you forgive me!" Edward cried, begging on his knees.

He had told me that he needed to do something. Then he dropped to his knees, and I almost had a heart attack! I thought he was going to propose.

I stared at in shock, still freaked out.

"Please Bella! I love you so much. I only said those things so you could move on! I'll do anything to make you see that I truly do love you! Tell me what to do, and I'll do it!" He begged.

I thought for one second, knowing my answer.

"Kiss me," I breathed.

His lips were on mine instantly. This time, I deepened it slightly, and he returned my force immediately. I had to restrain myself from groaning. That would not help this beautiful situation. His hands gripped around my waist and pulled me closer. I tangled one of my hands in his hair, becoming lost in his bronze maze. What made this better, was the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. My lungs started to burn, meaning that I had to breathe.

He seem to notice my discomfort and broke the kiss. I gasped, as he placed sweet kisses down my neck.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I knew what I had to say.

"I still love you, Edward," I replied.

He smiled his elegant crooked smile and took me in his arms. Then he placed me carefully in my bed.

"You really need to sleep," he stated as he tucked me in. "Wait here, I'll go get something for your... injury," he said, moving to leave, but I caught his shirt.

"Don't go," I whispered, tears starting to make their way into my eyes.

He look at me with a pained expression.

"Shh, Bella, love. I'll two seconds," he said, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead and vanished.

He was back before I had time to worry.

I smiled in relief.

"See, not even two seconds!" He said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I just day one more thing?"

I nodded as he took his blood shirt from my arm. I couldn't even remember the reason why I tried to kill myself anymore. Now it seems stupid and childish when I think about it now.

"I have never stopped loving you. These last eight months have, literary, been hell for me. My family couldn't even be in the same room as me. I just curled up into a ball, wishing I was with you. Now that I see that I haven't done any good. Oh, and what happened to the promise that you made me?" He suddenly asked.

I ingored his question and concentrated on what he was doing. He was cleaning my cut and bandaging it up. He was breathing perfectly fine. He even had blood on his hands.

"How can you stand this?" I pointed to my blood.

"I guess I've lived without you for far too long, so maybe my reactions or senses have changed, being without my other half," he replied. I stroked the side of his face and he leaned into my hand. He suddenly stiffened.

"Charlie is about to get up; he's stirring. Go to sleep, I'll be back once he checks on you," he said, tucking me in.

He threw the dirty wash-towel in the hamper and threw scissors in the bin. I had completely forgotten about Charlie, and now I was annoyed that he was waking up, but also relieved because he would be leaving for work or fishing soon enough. That means more time with Edward.

"I'll be right back. Go to sleep. Now." He ordered.

I nodded as he jumped out my window and I immediately felt hollow again, like he had taken a piece of me with him. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock which said that 5.30AM. Wow, Charlie wakes up really early...

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard the door open and close, which meant Charlie had checked on me, and would probably be gone in half and hour.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Edward asked, his lips at my ear. I jumped at the closeness.

He chuckled in response.

"How am I supposed to sleep?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's Saturday! You should be having a sleep in," he replied, lifting an eyebrow.

I snorted. "Like you would know anything about sleep ins!"

He rolled his eyes. "I watch TV."

We talked for ages, I explained what happened with Jacob and I, how he left me. I swear I heard him hiss. Then he talked about how Jasper had to isolate himself from everyone because he couldn't deal with all the sorrow and grief. For a very long time, he hated himself, and he still has those days where he does. He felt extremely bad for trying to kill me.

Edward had convinced me to go to sleep, it was already 9.30 AM. But about an hour after, I was awoken by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Who was it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking out at the clouds.

"I don't know, I was too busy watching you sleep to answer her," he said. I took his head and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Aww, how cute!" A baby-high voice from the window.

This was not good.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think, who could it be?**


	4. Tortured

**Chapter 4**

Victoria. She was standing at my window, her eyes black and her lips curled around her teeth in a furious grin.

Edward was in front of me immediately, crouching to pounce. But before he could react, Laurent had him pinned to the ground.**(A/N: Bella didn't go hiking, so Laurent didn't find Bella so he couldn't attack her and the wolves didn't kill him)**

"No!" Edward roared.

"Just leave Edward alone!" I screamed.

"Oh, I plan to," Victoria said in a calm voice. "See, this is sort of revenge for killing James, my mate. So I'm gonna kill you," she stabbed a finger in my direction. "And let Edward suffer the pain."

"He was trying to kill Bella! What were we supposed to do?" Edward said, his voice almost a scream.

"She's just a human," she replied.

"She means more to me than anything in the world, more then James ever loved you. Believe me, I should know," he said, going for the 'intimidation' approach. He was still struggling against Laurent who had a grave look on his face.

"Right," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Laurent, take him outside, but make sure he can still see. I wouldn't want him to miss this for the world," she smirked.

Now I'm really convinced that fate's against me. Why else would this be happening to me? Edward comes back, so fate decides to put a stop to my happiness. I'm pretty sure that this wouldn't happen to a normal person.

Victoria stalked towards me and grabbed me by my neck, and pinned me up to the wall.

"I want you to suffer, the way I still am," she hissed in my face.

I whimpered.

"NO!" Edward screamed, feral snarls ripping though his lips. He bared his teeth at Victoria and kicked Laurent in the head, but he still held him down.

"Edward," I choked out as she squeezed tighter. "I love you and.... don't watch!"

I gasped as I felt a huge blow to my stomach. I guessed that it was her knee.

"Feel the pain!" She snarled.

I gave up, not wanting to feel my death which was around the corner. I could sense that my life would be coming to an end. I fell limp, hoping that it wouldn't take long, and letting her do whatever she may. I hoped that Edward would be okay, that he would be able to escape.

I prayed that he would be able to move on and find somebody else. He is such a decent person, he would be loved by anyone, if he let them.

By now, I could feel that my legs were shattered. I was screaming and crying out in pain, and I couldn't control it. I could hear Laurent and Edward fighting; shouting and shrieks coming from somewhere.

I couldn't tell if I was outside or inside, but I could feel the wind and tiny droplets. I guessed that Victoria had kicked me out my window. That would explain the broken bones.

I hate her, with every cell in my body. That vile creature would not last long after she has killed me. Usually I would frown upon violence, but seriously, after all she has done, I now hoped that Edward could _kill_ her so she couldn't hurt anyone else.

I opened my eyes to see Victoria fighting off Edward. He glanced quickly at me, his expression unrecognizable. Victoria took his distraction as an opportunity to hurt me further. She pushed him into the forest and was at my side instantly. She picked me up by my neck and threw me against a tree in the backyard.

I collided with the tree and heard a deafening crack and I felt a searing stab of pain in my middle back. Then I felt nothing. I looked up to find beautiful people running towards me, but my eyes suddenly closed.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, this is the fourth chapter! tell me what you think! What do you think is going to happen?  
The next chapter is going to be in Alice's POV.**


	5. The Vision

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

Ever since he left Bella, Edward just hasn't been the same. Nobody has, even Rosalie hasn't been the same.

I hated him, not literary – I was just really pissed off at him.

I lost a best friend, a sister and a part of me. It's like I lost Edward too. I haven't seen him for god knows how long. He tries to 'distract' himself, but I can see through him.

I know he still loves her, but honestly, how much does he really love her if he just left.

I miss going shopping with and now, I never go on shopping sprees, I only spend money if I'm running out of clothes.

I can't even search for her future! He made us promise that we stay out of her life!

Well I have had ENOUGH!

I'm going to see what's going to happen in a few minutes or hours. Edward's not around so he wouldn't 'hear' my vision.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

A few random things came up first like the weather tomorrow, a car crash and someone's wedding. The I found a sad teenager, huddled up in her bedroom, clutching a blade to the corner of her arm.

I gasped, this could not be Bella! Jasper asked what's wrong, but I put my hand up to silence him.

I searched further into the future. Edward was comforting her, telling her sorry and then they... kissed?! EDWARD?!

I jumped up and down and squealed in delight. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, but I kept searching.

I stopped short when I saw Victoria. She attacked Bella! Bastard! Then Laurent pinned Edward down we he tried to defend Bella.

"NO!" I roared.

I quickly explained everything to Jasper. He immediately got out his phone and called Edward, but he didn't answer. We went out into the living room and called everyone.

"We're going to Forks. Now," I said when everyone was in the room.

They trusted me enough to not need an explanation, but Jasper told them what was happening.

"How long do we have?" Esme asked, her expression filled with motherly grief.

To her, Bella was like a daughter. Same with Carlise, they loved her like she was their own. To everyone else, except Rosalie, she was a sister.

"About an hour, we have to run!" I said racing outside, not waiting for anyone.

We ran and ran, until we finally made it to the overcast town called Forks.

We made it to the house, but nobody was inside.

"Where are they?" Emmett whispered.

We heard a crashing and a scream, coming outside, so we racing outside, to find Victoria leaning over Bella, who was slumped against the tree in her background. She was broken and bloodied. I gasped, as did everyone else.

Emmett ran at Victoria at full speed, ramming into her and knocking her off Bella's limp body.

Esme went to help Emmett which was unusual. Jasper went to help Edward who was fighting off a mangled Laurent.

'You bitch! How dare you touch my daughter?!" Esme screamed.

Whoa! Where the heck did that come from? She must be really pissed to swear. We all were pretty damn pissed, especially Jasper, but he can't help it. Everyone else was with Bella, trying to get her to wake up.

"Edward, go to Bella," I heard Jasper whisper, finishing off Laurent.

I was at Bella's side in a second. Rosalie was touching her cheek, a sorrow expression plastered to her face, Carlise was putting splints on her legs that he made from sticks from the forest and Edward was dry-sobbing and holding her hand.

Bella's eye's were closed, and her breathing was very faint; I could barely hear her heart.

I searched the future, seeing if she going to make it, she had too.

It was of her funeral. We were all there, wearing black. Charlie, Renee and Phil were there too, crying. In the forests there were werewolves, watching over with sad expressions on their faces. Then Bella's' coffin was lowered down into her grave.

Edward and I gasped at the same time.

"Change her," he whispered. "Carlise, she's going to die if we don't change her now! I can't let her go."

"As you wish, my son," Carlise replied, leaning down to press his lips on Bella's neck.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 5! Tell me what you think. If you have read this story, please, please review, but you don't have to.... lol. okay, what do you think will happen now?**


	6. Burning

**Okay, this chapter is a filler and it's very short, so don't kill me!! The next chapter should be up tomorrow afternoon, if your lucky... Hope you like it, and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

It felt like I was swimming, and it wasn't a good feeling. I could breathe, but it burned. I could move, but it hurt. I could hear things around me, but it wouldn't register in my mind. I didn't know what to do!

Maybe I am dead. That would explain why I felt so cold.

I remembered back to when I was being attack by the disgusting creature named Victoria. I could remember the pain, crying and seeing Edward's tortured expression.

I was being pulled down under the water. Everything didn't mean anything to me anymore. So I thought about Charlie and how much my passing would effect him. He would probably blame himself as this would probably look like suicide. He only wanted what's best for me, even when he tried to force me to move back with Renee.

_-Flashback-_

_The same nightmare I'd been having since 'he' left, still tortured my sleep. On top of the sleep deprivation that they were causing me, I wouldn't eat. I refuse to. Maybe if 'he' knew how much he was hurting me, maybe he'd come back. I loved him too much to give up trying. I wouldn't speak to Charlie, or anyone, because anything and everything that anyone said would remind me of 'him'. I was at the part in my dream when I realized that there was nothing to search for in the alien forest. I heard a strange noise, like clothes being ruffled around. I could also hear muffled whispers._

_My eyes flicked open, seeing Renee and Charlie emptying the contents of my drawers into a suitcase. _

_Oh no._

_They can't!_

_They seriously can't be thinking what I think they're thinking!_

"_What are you doing?" I asked, my voice harsh._

_Renee came over and sat at the end of my bed._

"_Sweetie, you coming home with me," she said in a calm voice._

_That's when I started screaming, yelling, swearing and crying._

_-End of Flashback-_

When I didn't resurface, I pictured Edward.

He was standing, with no shirt on, in the middle of our meadow. The sunlight was shinning straight on him, making him sparkle like millions of diamonds were embedded on his skin. He held out his arms to me, and I ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Your sparkling!" He gasped.

I looked down at my arm, and sure enough, I was sparkling just like him.

I grinned at him, and bent down to kiss him, but a sharp cutting sensation at my neck broke me out of my beautiful dream. I could feel something being injected into my wrists and neck.

That's when the burning began.


	7. Unmoving

**Okay this is chapter 7, it's a longer then the others, but I hope it's okay! please tell me what you think**!

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

Carlise was very thorough, he bit her neck as well as her wrists. It broke my dead heart to think that she would be eternally damned very soon. Alice said that it wouldn't be as long as normal, because she has so much venom in her system.

I could only imagine how much she would be hurting. We all can remember how it was like, except Alice. For most of us, the burn is the most vivid memory that we have of our human lives.

I took her in my arms, after her bones were healed, we ran back to our old house. I was very worried that something was wrong because Bella wouldn't respond to anyone. She wouldn't squeeze Carlise or my hands; she didn't even scream, like we all did. She didn't make a sound. The only sign that she was alive was her fast heartbeat and her slow breathing. Occasionally her breathing would stop or quicken, and I only imagined that it was the venom frying her veins. It didn't really get burnt, it was the feeling of your blood freezing. I whimpered each time I got the feeling that she was in pain. I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault.

Everyone went, except Alice, Jasper and Carlise, to restore the house while waiting for Bella's bones to heal.

After about five hours they returned, and it was safe to move my poor darling.

Amazingly, Charlie hadn't come home, but he would get a surprise when he came home to find his only daughter missing and shattered glass.

Alice had predicted that the best option was to just disappear, but I didn't think it was fair to Charlie and the many people who cared for Bella. So we were going to ask her when she wakes up. If she wakes up.

I whimpered again.

"It's going to be okay," Jasper said, walking into the room and I suddenly felt happier.

"Look at her, she's, well... Rosalie's gonna be jealous," he added.

I smiled at the thought, although Rosalie was always jealous, but now she was even more beautiful then before, if that is even possible.

She now had the same white skin that all vampires had, but she was still warm. Her features had become more defined; she was leaner and looked like a professional athlete.

She wouldn't be the clumsy Bella that made us all laugh.

But she was still my Bella.

I looked back at Jasper who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

He was laughing on the inside.

_Why are you feeling lust?_ He thought.

Lust?! What?! My lips made the shape of an 'o' as I realised that I was 'checking her out' as the call it.

He chuckled.

"Shut-up! I you tell anyone, you head will be on a stick in the backyard," I threatened.

He was out of the room in a second.

I look up at the clock. It had only been seven hours since she was bitten.

The next person to come in was Rosalie.

_Wow, she's almost prettier then me_, she thought.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jealous are we?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"No!" She hissed, although her thoughts said yes.

"She's going to be okay. Alice said she only will be out for another day," Rosie said with a smile.

I sighed. "If I had a dollar..."

"Look, go hunting, you look thirsty. "I'll stay with her," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I growled at her and she back away. I didn't want to think about leaving. How dare she even put the though in my head!

"Okay, okay. Just suggesting," she said, diisappearing from my room.

I stroked Bella's cheek, waiting for some sigh that she was going to be okay.

I heard Alice dance into the room carrying something silk. She was also blocking her thoughts.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked, getting frustrated. I hated when people kept things from me, especially when Bella could be involved.

"I want to change Bella into something better, look at what she is wearing!" She almost screamed.

She glared at me, then her expression turned into a pout with puppy eyes.

"Pwease," she begged, dropping to her knees.

"No, you might hurt her," I argued.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," she said, standing up with a smug smile. "Emmett, Jasper."

The next thing I knew, Jasper was holding me down while Emmett was sitting on my head. So. Not. Funny.

_Sorry bro, the devil pixie payed me, _Emmett thought.

_You don't want to know why I'm doing this,_ Jasper thought.

I shivered in disgust.

"Where Bella?" I panicked, seeing that she was no longer on the bed that Carlise supplied.

"She's getting dressed by Alice," Emmett replied.

Alice will pay when Bella wakes up.

Maybe I'll give her a taste of her own medicine. Bella could help. We would pin her down and put make up all over her face. We'll do it blindfolded! Then she'll see how we feel when she plays Barbie on us.

But, we'll have to not plan it, because she'll be able to 'see' when we're planing it.

"Okay, let him go," Alice said.

My so called 'brothers' were standing next to my door immediately, just in case I try to cause them some damage. The room was empty in a second, their thoughts indicating that they were scared.

They should be scared! The have really pissed me off!

I looked over at Bella who was now all cleaned up. She had a light purple silk dress on, her hair was brushed and Alice had put make-up on her! Bella hates make-up!

Stupid Pixie!

"Edward," I heard something. It was a mumble, and it came from Bella.

Was she sleeping? If so, was she sleep-talking? Or was she delirious? After that, there was nothing. Just her heartbeat which seemed to quicken by the minute.

I sat down and closed my eyes, counting her heartbeats.

After quite a while, Alice, Esme and Carlise came though the door with excited looks on their faces.

"Two more hours!" Alice squealed.

"Shh!" Carlise scolded her. He was looking at Bella with so much joy, he would be crying if he could.

Esme was, well being Esme. She was absolutely glowing with love and joy.

"She's so beautiful," Esme breathed. "Alice, go get the others!"

_I'm so happy! Edward looks worried, I wonder why? Everything is fine and well! _ Esme thought.

"I'm worried because she hasn't responded to anyone. She mumbled my name, but that's all," I answered her unspoken question.

"Everything will be okay, not everyone changes the came. She might turn out like Alice and not remember anything," Carlise tried to comfort me.

I didn't want her to forget. If she's like Alice, then she'll forget me. It would be great if she forgot things that happened when I left, but seriously!

"Not helping," I said in a strained voice.

"Sorry," he said.

I nodded.

About five minutes later, everyone was surrounding us.

"Now, when she starts to wake up, we all have to move away, except Edward of course. She could be very confused at first, and that could be a very bad thing for a newborn," Carlise cautioned everyone.

So for about an hour, we all stood around her, just watching, then something happened.

Her hand clenched up and the sheets underneath her ripped. I could hear her heart beating so fast that it would have killed a normal person.

Everyone moved back a few steps, as requested by Carlise. Now all my worries were wiped away, now that there was signs that she was okay, because now she was actually waking up!

My heart swelled, I could finally be with my love!

She gasped as her heart beat it's last beat and then stopped.

Her eyes suddenly flicked open, and then met my anxious eyes soon after.


	8. Hunting

**Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update! I've been sick :( but I'm kinda better now!! So this is chapter 8, and I REALLY REALLY REALLY want some reviews! thank-you to all the people who have! It seriously does mean soooo much to me! well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She even beautiful than before, except the red eyes, but that was inevitable. I couldn't stop looking at her.

She was suddenly standing up, which surprised me a lot. I wasn't used this, I was used to the Bella who fell down and tripped on a flat surface. The one who would send Emmett into hysterics.

She was looking into space, I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at a dust mote which had rainbows bouncing off of it. When I first 'woke up' I couldn't stop staring at the smallest things, everything seemed beautiful, but now nothing compared to _my_ Bella.

She was looking at me in a second, then she flung herself at me. I tense as she hugged me; I wasn't prepared.

"Sorry," she whispered, her voice like bells.

Never before had I thought that I could possibly live Bella anymore, but now I realise that I can, because I am.

"Don't be," I whispered.

She grinned, and I couldn't help myself.

I crashed my lips into hers, and not holding back. And she mustn't have been holding back either because she threw herself into the with so much force that she actually hurt me! Her arms which were tight around my neck, as I squeezed tighter around her waist, she squeezed tighter too. Sharp pains danced around my neck, but I couldn't care less. I had the most wonderful young woman in my arms, but I couldn't resist the chance to make her feel like she had the upper hand.

"Ouch," I said against her lips.

"Oops," she chuckled, pecking me gently on the lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled, his booming laugh surrounded us.

"Shut-up!" Jasper and Esme scolded him.

Esme because she thought that we were cute, and Jasper because he thought that Emmett would upset Bella.

Her head turned in the direction of their voice.

"Hey," she said, excitement in her voice.

_Why is she excited? How can she control herself so well? _Jasper thought.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, it's like I've never seen anything before!" she replied to whatever Alice had asked her while I zoned out, listening to Jasper. I was only paying attention to Bella's magical voice.

"Okay, before we do anything, you need to see yourself!" Alice squealed, jumping up and dancing next to her her.

She spun Bella around to look herself in the mirror. She gasped as she looked into her crimson eyes, she seemed to be surprised. I guessed that she wasn't expecting to be so drop-dead gorgeous. Even more then before, and I'm sure that she wouldn't be able to deny it now.

"Okay, so how long will my eyes be red?" She asked, calmly.

That surprised Jasper even further.

"Er, about a year, but it will fade in the meantime," Alice replied.

Bella cleared her throat, seeming uncomfortable. She must be thirsty.

"I think I'm thirsty," she said in a small voice, looking unsure.

I entwined our hands together and hugged her close to me, just needing her to be with me.

"You smell wonderful," I told her, smelling her hair.

She grinned at me, seeming to remember something and her expression become frighten.

"What happened to Victoria and Laurent?" She asked, looking panicked.

"It's okay, they have both been taken care of. They won't ever harm you again," I soother her.

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That good, how much damage did she do to me?"

_Don't tell her, she might lose control,_ Jasper shouted into my head.

"Er, you really don't want to know," I replied, just managing to hided the wince and keeping in the growl that came with the memory of seeing my poor angle being broken. The worst part about it was that I couldn't do anything about it, Laurent was holding me down and trying to distract me from saving her. He was too strong and experienced.

"That bad?" She asked, calmly.

How strange.

"Er," I begun, but Emmett took us both by surprise by pouncing on Bella and knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad to have my newest lil sis back!" He said, pulling her into a huge bear hug.

Everyone tensed up, stepping closer, surprised that she hadn't taken a snap at him.

_What is wrong with her? _Jasper thought, a little proud and a little suspicious.

"I'm so glad to have you back too!" She cried, this wold be the time when she would blush a lovely pink that everyone adored or she would have tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. If she was human.

Everyone embraced her, Esme a bit longer then others.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go hunting," Carlise said in his fatherly with a mixture of doctor voice.

Bella and I made our way into the forest and quickly caught on to deer scent. Her instincts took over her and she attacked. It was quite funny to watch fer ruin her clothes, fighting with a dumb animal, but also terrifying. My instincts were to defend her, but I knew from past experiences that you should never, ever interrupt a newborn feeding. By the time I had finished my second, she was still on her first and I was full. I laughed at her expression when the deer ripped the front of her dress. Darn, I really liked that one! Oh well...

"It's not funny," she complained, giving me a cute pout. She suddenly had an evil twinkle in her eyes.

She crouched down and pounced on me, crashing us into the creek.

"This is pay back for laughing at me," she said seductively.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

She lifted her hand above her hand, making it look like she was going to strike. Instead, she brought it down to my shirt, and ripped it open.

The she started laughing, still straddling me.

"See how you like it," she mumbled through her giggles.

"Okay, oh mighty hyper one, we better get home before Alice tells everyone how this looks and we need to get dressed," I said, starting to get up but Bella stopped me.

"What if I don't want to get dressed?" She whined in a sexy voice.

"Bella Swan! Why don't you want to get dressed?" I asked, already knowing why. I could see the lust pouring out of her as her eyes continually raked over my exposed chest.

I wasn't complaining, but I was trying not to do the same thing. I was trying to be a gentleman.

"You know why," she said in a husky voice, licking her lips.

Okay, this was not Bella. She wasn't like this before. Maybe it was the venom...

She brought her lips down to mine and we kissed passionately. After about ten minutes we both whispered the word bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think is going to happen?? What should happen? Will Edward and Bella go all the way?**

**Did you like it? please tell me if there any mistakes, or if you think I should improve on something**

**thanks!**

**xoxoxo**


	9. The Killers

**Okay, this is chapter 9! hope you like it! please give me suggestions for pranks that I plan to make the Cullens play on mike and jacob!! Also, I was wondering if I should make Renesme come into the story. I think I might, I just wanted your opinion about it! Oh and I'm going to do one of those "disclaimers".**

**The rain is pelting down as I'm standing outside of Stephanie Meyers house.  
I scream out 'Why?! Can't I own Twilight?'  
A person appears out of the house, it must be Stephanie.  
She speaks!  
"Because I do! I own Twilight!" She replies to my rhetorical question. She stalks back into her beautiful house and all you can hear is a strange evil laugh.  
She leaves me crying in the rain, soaked and shivering. I scream out "NO!"**

* * *

**Okay, here it is**:

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

It was excellent! It was the most beautiful experience that I have ever had.

We didn't have to go to the bathroom, we didn't breathe, we didn't need to stop for air, we didn't need sleep and we didn't get tired, so we weren't interrupted!

After we came home from my first hunting trip, everyone else was doing random things.

Alice must have 'seen' what we had planned to do and told them because Emmett gave us the wolf whistle. We walked at human pace, just spending time with each other, but when we reached the stairs, Jasper decided to speed things up a little by spending us huge waves of lust. As soon as we were hit, we took one look at each other and bolted for Edwards bedroom.

All we heard was laughing.

After what seemed to be about two days, we had to stop. It was painful, but we made it out the door without taking our clothes off.

Jasper smirked at Edward from where he was sitting on the lounge, playing his guitar to Alice.

He had recently gotten into the habit of playing whatever reflects the moods around him. When we walked into the room, he started playing a love song.

Edward glared at him and the song changed to 'Smoke on the Water'.

"Hilarious," Edward said, sarcastically.

"Spill," Emmett said, not talking his eyes off the television screen.

"Er, whatever do you mean?" I said in an innocent voice.

"You don't want details," Alice said, shuddering.

Edward snickered, while I just smiled at the memory of us together.

"Ah, Bella, Edward. Nice of you to finally join the family," Carlise greeted us smirking.

If I could have blushed, I would be bright red right about now.

Just then Alice's' eyes glazed over and she squealed in delight. Edward groaned.

"Shopping!" She said, jumping up and down like Charlie in a bait shop.

I growled; I didn't want to go shopping, I wanted to go back to Edwards bedroom.

"Your going to go shopping with me anyway, so don't even try to fight," she said, wiggling her index finger at me.

I groaned, running to hide behind Edward. I may be so much stronger then her, and despite her size, she can be really intimidating. Especially when she uses the word 'shopping'.

"Alice, she can't. She's a newborn remember," Edward told her.

"Edward trust me, she'll be fine," he couldn't argue with her, her judgments were always right. "And you owe me."

"Well, she's going to be busy," Edward concluded, smiling seductively at me.

"You can play your little games later," Alice retorted.

We didn't reply, we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

I could feel the lust pouring out of me. Edward hand on my knee and smirked.

Just then Jasper fell of his chair, panting. He grabbed Alice, bridal style and flew off to their bedroom.

Emmett's bellowing laugh fulled the house.

I looked over to what he was playing. It was some game on X box Live called 'The Killers'. Emmett had his headphones on and he screaming curses into the microphone.

"Can I play?" I asked politely.

"DIE!" He yelled.

"He's not listening, we have the same game on our X box Live in my room," Rosalie said.

"Thanks," I replied, racing up to her room, Edward following.

"I didn't know you like video games," he said.

I shrugged and sat down on the bed, after turning on the game console.

"Er, I wouldn't sit on the bed," he said.

I shivered and sat down in front of it.

"I probably would sit down there either," he said.

I rolled my eyes at me.

When the game was loaded, I created a person. I called it Red-Eyed-Newbie.

Edward laughed at that.

"What's Emmett's?" I asked.

"I-will-eat-you," he replied.

I snorted. "People must think that he's a cannibal or something."

"I won't comment," Edward said under his breath.

The game started up and I had to choose what I looked like. I gave my player (it's a girl of course) brown wavy hair which fell to her knees, red eyes, I made her look a little like me, and a leather suit, kind of like what Selene wears from Underworld.

The the game started. I was in the forest and I had to kill the other team, the Red team. Each team and about 7 people in it, and the game went on until one of the teams forfeited.

"Okay, I know that you don't like presents, but I'm going to get you one of those outfits," Edward said, looking at me. I could see the desire in his eyes as they raked over my body.

I searched for Emmett who was running around, shooting at random people with a rifle.

I had a machine gun and grenades and lots of them.

I had and evil grin on my face, and Edward chuckled. I pressed a button on the controller and then I was magically holding a grenade. I pulled out the pin and threw it at I-will-eat-you.

"Shit!" Emmett said through the microphone. You could hear everyone through it.

Emmett fell to the ground and I waited while he got 're-born'. I had my machine gun ready...

He started getting up and I shot at him until he was bleeding and dead.

"Damn you, Red-Eyed-Newbie! What kind of name is Red-Eyed-Newbie anyway? Does she actually have red eyes? Nobody has..." It was like I could actually hear the 'click' in his brain.

Edward quickly turned off the X box and put a different game on.

Emmett came through the door just as I started the new game which was called 'Pokemon Wars'. How lame.

"Are you Red-Eyed-Newbie?" He roared.

"What?" I asked indifferently.

"On 'The Killers'? Is that your screen name?" He asked, a little more calmed.

"Er, what's the killers? I asked.

"I'll get you..." He said in a creepy voice, which reminded me of the crazy cat lady from the Simpsons.

"You do that," I said when he was out of the room.

Edward fell to the floor laughing.

"Er, I wouldn't lie down there," I said.

He got up, turned the X bow and TV off and captured my lips with his. We didn't stop until the sun came out.

* * *

**Please review! It actually makes me write faster. :S**


	10. How to get a Vampire drunk

**Okay, this is the tenth chapter, I hope you like it! It's longer then all the other ones, but please, please PLEASE give me feedback! **

**I also need suggestions about chapter names, I have no idea, so please if you have any, please put it in a review thanks :D

* * *

Chapter 10**

**EmPOV**

That so wasn't funny! Red-Eyed-Newbie was going to pay! I had a sinking feeling that it was Bella; her character even looked like her!

I had to plan my revenge very carefully. I had to keep my thoughts hidden around Edward because he would pick up on it and tell Bella. I also had to keep it undecided because Alice would see what I was going to do.

While Edward and Bella were 'busy', I started planning, while pretending to watch a movie about Dracula.

My first idea was to burn all her clothes. I would sneak into her and Edwards room, gather up all her clothes and burn them in the front yard. And to top it all off, I'll put a sign next to it with Bella's name on it.

Just then Alice started laughing.

"It's not going to work, she'll either walk around naked or wear your clothes," Alice snickered.

I cursed under my breath.

"Well, you could get them drunk," Jasper suggested.

"Vampires can get drunk?!" I exclaimed. Why hadn't someone mentioned this to me before?

"I don't know, but we could try," he replied.

"How?"

Alice started jumping up and down.

"We are going to feed the animals alcohol, before our targets feed off them. And before you ask, yes it's going to work," she said, clapping.

For over an hour we discussed, in hushed voices, our plan.

Maybe we were going to far, but any excuse to embarrass them, we take it.

Rosie will get the alcohol, because she looks the oldest. Alice would be up in the trees, filming the whole thing, while Jasper uses his calming effect on the animals, so I could feed them the rum. We would do this half an hour or so before they start hunting.

"Excellent, when do we start?" I asked Alice.

"Start what?" Esme questioned, walking in carrying building supplies. She was going to make one of the spare rooms into Bella's. The attention that girl gets will always amaze me.

"We were going to start buying food for the homeless," Alice said quickly.

"Wow, that little pixie was really good at lying. I would have to compliment her later.

"Aw, you kids have fun," she replied, looking at us with so much pride that I felt bad for lying, but Jasper quickly fixed that and sent me waves of calm. "Where Bella, I need to ask her about colour schemes," Esme added.

"Er," I said, glancing quickly at Rose. "Let's just say that they are expressing how much they love each other in their bedroom," I explained, feeling uncomfortable.

They were concealing it very well, you could barely hear anything. I bet you they haven't even broken anything.

Just then I heard two very passionate roars coming from upstairs and lots of groans. I also heard Edward and Bella being called out.

Esme was frozen in shock, while everyone was howling in laughter.

I was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard that it hurt, which was very hard for a vampire to do.

This would be excellent material to tease them about. I laughing harder imagining Bella's face when I tell her about Esme. I could even do a re-enactment. I'm sure Edward would take no hesitation in starting a fight.

"EDWARD AND BELLA! GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE CAN HEAR YOU!" Esme screamed.

We all started laughing again, until Alice sudden;t stopped and her eyes glazed over. She mouth '2 hours' and sent Rosalie to get our supplies.

We all blocked our minds, thinking of things that would keep Eddie our of our minds. I thought of my beautiful wife naked.

Edward and Bella strolled downstairs, looking very embarrassed, and they both had 'sex' hair. Edward even looked a bit smug.

"If I catch you doing... what you were doing, while I am in this house, you both will be in separate room for a week and no cars or piano," Esme warned them both.

We all were trying so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold in the laugh that escape my lips.

Edward growled at me.

"Yesh, settle down," I told him, holding my hands up.

He rolled his eyes at me, then winced when I started replaying what Rosie and I do most nights.

"Go clean yourselves up, then you should probably go hunting. Oh! Bella, you need to pick out a colour scheme for your new room," Esme told them.

Edward and Bella quickly got ready and were back before I had time to make up some good jokes about what had just happened.

"So," I said to Edward as Bella and Esme had their 'girl' talk.

"What?" Edward asked indifferently, playing Bella's lullaby.

"Why did you look so smug?" I asked, replaying his expression in my head.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward asked.

"Er, probably not," I said, showing him the face that Esme made when she heard the 'noises'.

"Woops," he chuckled.

"Did you even damage anything?" I asked indifferently.

"Er, well, pretty much the whole room will have to be sorted out," he said with a sheepish grin.

"That's all?" I exclaimed, remembering the time when Rose and I knocked down our first house.

He winced as the thought went through his head too. Sometimes I pity him, having to share everyone's thoughts, but in my opinion, I think that it's an awesome way to torture him.

"Thanks," he replied bitterly.

"Anytime," I said, strolling out to find Alice.

"How long now?" I whispered.

"One hour," she replied. "Rose will be back in exactly 2 minutes and 53 seconds."

Why does everything have to be exact? I asked myself.

Edward and Bella started getting stuff together for a hunting trip and Alice predicted that we had about forty minutes to feed the animals the alcohol. She even predicted what animals they were about to have.

When Rose came back, we set out running off into the woods, finding the herd of deer in their meadow.

Alice set us on the the right path, then she and Rosalie jumped up in the trees with cameras. Japser ran off in front of me, sending waves of calm in all directions.

We finally found the meadow, and to my extreme pleasure, the deer didn't run, they just continued to graze on the grass.

Rose had gotten two bottles of Rum, so I gave one to Jasper.

"This is going to be hilarious," he laughed.

"You have five minutes," Alice said from in the trees.

We fed the deer all of the brown, sweet smelling liquid, kind of like human blood, and ran off to find the others. We followed their scent until it suddenly stopped and we jumped into the trees. We found two beautiful women who were recording the whole thing.

"You can tell something is up with the deer, they smell sweeter then usual and they are all dizzy," I said, worried.

"It's okay, it's going to work," Alice said. "They're coming, be quiet," she whispered, holding her breath.

Sure enough, Bella and Edward emerged from the trees and sniffed at the air. Bella ghosted forward and attacked the biggest male.

"Wow, these are sweet then usual!" Bella exclaimed when she was finished and got started on another.

"Hmm," Edward mumbled as he drained the which was the most drunk. I had fed it more then the rest.

"I feel dizzy," Bella said, sitting down and watching the flowers.

Wow, they were getting drunk faster then I thought. My plan was working excellently!

Edward had just finished his third when he started walking towards Bella but tripped and fell.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing.

"I feel funny," Bella said in a confused tone.

"You're pretty," Edward breathed, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I think something is up," Bella said, slightly less drunk then Edward.

"The sky!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, neither could Jasper because we both fell off the branch, howling with laughter.

"Emmett," our targets hissed.


	11. What to do?

Chapter 11

BPOV

I knew something was up when I felt dizzy. I felt all giddy, but sick at the same time. There was something wrong.

Then after we had finished off the largest of the herd, Edward started acting strange. He actually tripped!

Then we heard laughing. A deep booming laugh, must be Emmett, and a slightly higher laugh, must have been Jasper. After a while little, tinkling laughs joined them. The whole family was in on this?!

Of course Esme and Carlise wouldn't know, if they did they would be in deep trouble for even thinking it.

How could they have kept this from Edward? _Why _would they do this?

I had stumbled into the woods with Edward following and I finally reached the house. Esme was already finished my new room and was downstairs cleaning the already perfect lounge room.

_-Flashback-_

_I slowly made my way to the glass doors, but before I could reach for the handle, my legs gave way and I fell to the ground._

"_Bella?" Esme gasped. "What's wrong?"_

"_Emmett," Edward and I both said at the same time._

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. As soon as his name was said, Emmett and his 'gang' came strolling out of the woods, laughing and boosting about their 'victory'. I could just imagine what Carlise and Esme will do to them._

"_That was so funny, I can't believe we actually got them drunk! I never..." Emmett stopped short when he saw Esme. "Uh-oh."_

"_Emmett Cullen, did I hear you correctly? YOU GOT THEM DRUNK?!" Esme yelled._

_He nodded._

"_Who was the 'mastermind' of this... crime?" She asked sternly, glaring murderously at them all._

_Everyone pointed at Emmett, who was pointing at Jasper._

"_No TV, no Xbox, no games, no car and no mountain lions and bears for until you make it up to Edward and Bella. AND when they forgive you," she told Emmett._

_He stood in shock at his adoptive mother._

"_But they-"_

"_NO BUTS!" Esme interrupted him. "And for the rest of you, you either go back to high school or college, or get a job."_

_Everyone groaned._

_Edward was inside lying on the couch, giggling to himself at something on a movie._

_-End of flashback-_

So now Alice was going back to school, while Jasper went to college. Emmett and Rosalie were going to find a job.

That was a week ago.

Because we are vampires, and when we drink blood, it stays in our bodies for about a week before we need to hunt again, the effects of the alcohol has lasted a week. Of course it weakened, but we were still groggy. I felt so useless. I would act stupid for no reason, and I couldn't control myself. Edward was worse then me. He would suddenly disappear and we'd find him dancing on the roof.

Carlise wasn't impressed. He had watched the tape that they had made. He was silent for about five minutes before he grabbed the tape and crushed it into dust. He didn't talk to Emmett or even acknowledge him for three days, until he finally cracked. He started yelling at him about all the times he had pulled pranks on everyone.

We had hunted after a week and were finally back to normal.

Now we had another problem: Charlie.

Alice had seen a vision of Charlie putting up 'Have you seen this girl?' posters with my picture and details on them.

We had to do something fast. I had called a family meeting after thinking about it.

Nobody had any idea what this was about except for Alice, and probably Edward.

Everyone sat down at the living room table, with me at the head.

"Bella, I'm presuming something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Esme asked with her ever motherly voice that will always touch my heart.

"We have to do something about Charlie. He has been putting posters up everywhere, and he is sending out search parties. Sooner or later, they are going to notice that we are here," I said, Alice nodded. "We need to do something and very fast."

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Maybe, we could tell him the truth?" Rosalie suggested, unsure.

I thought that over. Would he handle it? Would he be disgusted? Would he run away?

I didn't want to think about what might happen if he was scared.

What if I lost control?

"As much as I want to, I don't think that I'm very safe. I'm still a newborn," I said, biting my lip out of habit.

"Yes, and if the Volturi ever find out, they'll either kill him or change him," Carlise added.

I nodded, remembering what Edward had told me on my birthday. The 'Royals' of the vampire world.

"So what should we do?" I asked, resting my head on the table, thinking.

"You could fake your own death," Jasper suggested.

I looked up and smiled. It might just work.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please give me feedback (review) it actually helps me write faster XD**

**Anyways, want do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?? How do you think she's going to 'die'? Will she go through with it?**

**xoxo**


	12. The Surprise

**Okay, this is chapter 12, I hope you like it!! please review, and... I'll update quicker... XD**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

My smile got wiped off my face when I realised the danger this would put Charlie in. If I was goin to fake my death, I would have to make myself look like I've been in some kind of accident. Then I would have to lay still while he identifies me.

I haven't smelt human scent before, so it would be very hard to not flinch from the burning in my throat that the scent would bring. I would also be very tempted; Edward told me that Charlie smells a bit like me, only a little different, and also being a newborn probably wouldn't help.

Maybe I could get another human, who was already dead; or close to it, who looked like me.

An idea sparked in my head.

"What if we get a human who looked like me, so I would lose control," I suggested.

"I could sneak into the morgue and find somebody suitable. It's just want about their family?" Carlisle pondered.

"Maybe, somebody who _has_ no family. I mean seriously, why would a family want a dead body?" Emmett boomed.

"Well look it this way, if your sister, or wife, or friend died and disappeared, how would you feel?" Carlisle argued.

"Argh! Who cares! We've committed enough crimes already, why not add another? What difference does it make? After we can just pack up and leave. Go somewhere like Alaska, or we could go to the Amazon and tackle some anacondas..." Emmett trailed off.

"Fine. I'll _steal_ the body," Carlisle said, obviously not happy about it.

"That's good, it's a start. Now, what do we do if we find someone?" Edward added.

"We could drown it," Rosalie offered indifferently.

"It need to be a little bit unrecognizable, but still a little bit like Bella-" Jasper said, looking at everyone, "-so they won't use dental records. It should be wearing similar clothes of what you were wearing when you 'disappeared'," he looked back at me to see if I was following along. "Then we could put it in an abandoned house and set it on fire!"

Everyone was in shock, staring at him; it was the most brilliant plan. Ever. That way I would hurt my father if I lost control.

But I couldn't get my hopes up yet, we still don't even have a body.

The next minute, Alice perked up and grinned.

"Someone, who looks remarkably like you, is about to have a car crash into a pole and nobody will notice. So if we get there fast enough, we'll be unnoticed. She's going to be dead a few minutes after the car crash," Alice said, her words coming out so fast the it was hard even for a vampire to hear them.

"I'll go get her in the SUV, you better come too Alice," Carlise said. "We'll find an old house closer to the house and set it on fire, with her in it. I'm not happy about this, Bella, you owe me," he added.

"Of course, I would do it, but you know, there probably wouldn't be a girl by the time it reaches a suitable house," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Charlie will be going past a house, that is abandoned, on his search in an hour. We better get going," Alice said walking out to the garage.

I sighed and closed my eyes once they were gone.

"Before I had time to worry about Charlie, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"It's going to kill him, he'll blame himself," I whimpered.

"You did the right choice. It's better and safer for him," Edward said, picking me up and sitting us down on the couch.

"Can I at least go to the funeral, so I can say good-bye?" I asked, pleading with my eyes as I stared into his honey coloured ones.

"Of course, but Alice will have to come too, and you'll have to do tests beforehand," he said, taking my hands in his.

"Why can't you come too?" I whined, frowning.

"I don't think Charlie would like me to be there, but he adores Alice. Let's just leave it that."

"Oh."

"I need to ask you something important, let's go somewhere more private," he suggested.

What could he possibly want to know, I've told him my life story... Oh no. He's going to ask me about buying me a car!

No!

I will not let him buy me a car, I won't let him buy me anything!

"How about our meadow?" He asked.

I nodded.

It took us less then five minutes to reach to, and in my new eyes, it was breathtaking.

I could smell every flower, and the grass swaying slightly in the wind. The birds were chirping happily around us, all that was missing was the sun.

Edward and I stood in the middle as he hugged me tightly.

"I've been wondering about asking you this for quite a while, and I can't wait and longer," he said, grabbing something from his pocket.

He probably already had the car keys. I bit my bottom lip.

He dropped down one one knee and opened up a small box that fit in his hand. In it was a beautiful gold ring with an oval-shaped face with gorgeous sparkling diamonds.

What the hell was he going? Proposing or something?

oh.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there are no words in the world which could express how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ohhhh, I betcha you didn't see that one coming!! Sooo, what do you think she'll say?? How will the funeral go?? Tell me watcha think!! XD**


	13. Tears and Memories

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob POV**

It has been two weeks since Bella has been missing. TWO WEEKS!

Where in the world would she have gone?

The pack and I have been out searching every night after Charlie and his crew would give up for the day.

Right now, I was pacing the room with Hayley, my imprint, staring anxiously at me.

That was when the phone rang.

I launched myself across the room for the phone.

"Hello, Jacob here," I said, my voice husky.

I heard sobbing coming from the other side of the line.

"Jacob, please. I need to speak with Billy," a broken voice said.

Charlie.

My heart dropped.

NO!

Why was he crying?

I started trembling.

"Charlie, what happened?" I said, my voice getting louder and louder by the second.

"JUST PUT BILLY ON!" He yelled.

I could almost hear the tears rolling down his face and dripping to the floor.

Something bad has happened, and I knew it.

I blamed it all on those stupid bloodsucking vampires.

If they hadn't of existed, werewolves wouldn't. Then I could have stayed and been Bella's friend. She wouldn't have run away, and everything would be normal.

Of course the imprinting thing is awesome.

Hayley is just, wow. It was like she was born to be with me and no one else. Well, technically she was. She is just perfect for me. It's also good, because she is the same age as me.

I just can't forget Bella. I no longer feel myself wanting her the way I had. I just worry for her. I love her like a sister. But I had to leave her, to protect her. I could no longer comfort her after her parasite boyfriend left her and ran away.

Billy had finished his conversation with Charlie and had wheeled himself into the lounge room. His expression was unreadable.

"Jacob, please don't run or phase, promise my that you will be calm," his voice was monotone.

I nodded, mentally cringing at the idea of Hayley being so close if I lost control and phased.

"Charlie found Bella," he stated, his eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the rest.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Charlie and his crew were searching abandoned houses when they found one on fire. When the fire was put out, they found Bella, I'm so sorry son, she's dead," he said, looking down as the tears overflowed from me father's eyes.

I just sat there, still with shock. I wouldn't let myself believe it, but what other explanation would there be? Was it suicide? Was she killed? I'll kill the bastard who did this to her!

"It's going to be okay," Hayley said, putting her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

I stood up, walking outside and into the forest.

I just keep walking until my legs gave way and I crumpled to the ground. I curled up into a ball and let it all out. All the tears that I had forced to be hidden, let themselves out. I was shaking, shudders ripping through me so forcefully that I couldn't breath properly.

A vampire could of attacked me and I wouldn't have noticed. I deserved it.

I would welcome it.

After a while, unconsciousness took me and I saw Bella's face. It was a mask of shock and horror.

It was the day I told her goodbye.

My memories of Bella were flashing up, from when Sam found her (I had seen it in his head) to the last happy memory of us together: the cinema.

Something wasn't right; I could hear a shuffling noise. Like an animal sniffing something, then it yelped.

My eyes shot open and I was on my feet in a second.

A huge black wolf was watching me with sad eyes. Sam.

"Don't look at me like that," I grumbled, pushing past him and walking back to the house.

I could hear him phasing back into his human form and the ruffling of clothes.

"I heard what happened," Sam said, his voice sad.

I didn't answer.

"Charlie want to know if you want to go to the hospital and identify the body, he doesn't want to believe it," he said, looking down.

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"I think you should," he replied,

I walked back into my house, ignoring Quil, Embry, Billy and Hayley.

"It's okay, he just needs time to heal. Bella was like a sister to him," I heard Billy tell them.

I walked into my room and grabbed my old backpack, then stuffed it with clothes to last me at least a week.

"Where are you going?" I heard Hayley ask.

I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, tars streaking her beautiful face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I don't want to to leave," she whispered, her voice so small and broken, my heart broke.

I cupped her face and made her look into my eyes.

"I need to go to the hospital, then I need to find somebody," I said, lying.

The truth was I was going to find those disgusting bloodsuckers.

"Please, let me come with you," she pleaded.

"I looked into her green eyes, and gave up.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, We'll go after the funeral," I said.

I need more time to prepare myself, just in case. Maybe I could get Quil or Embry to keep her safe while I try to kill some. The others would probably finish them off.

We walked out into the garage where my Rabbit and motorbikes were kept.

I stared at the red one, remembering how messed up Bella was when she first came here.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Hayley asked, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, that bike is, was, Bella's," I explained.

"I'm so sorry, maybe we could give it to Charlie, so he has a reminder," she suggested.

"Are you kidding? Charlie would hate me even more. Bella found these and brought them for me to fix them, giving it away to anyone would just fell like I've stolen it from her," I whispered, tears making their way down my cheeks. "It's still hers."

"Oh, Jakey, it's okay. She would be in a better place now," she said, kissing me quickly on the lips.

I nodded quickly, closing my eyes and wiping away my tears.

"So, do you feel like some bike riding?" I asked, hoping on Bella's bike.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 13, and yes, i've given then names!! YAY! so, whatca think of it?? Please review!!** **Don't the names suit the chapters??**


	14. This Means War

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to do, but I tried to make it longer then the rest. So yeah, read and review!!**

**One of my friends said that I should be _demanding_ that I get more reviews, so here goes: When I get to 45 + reviews, I'll update... **

**Sorry guys, if you think that's mean, or whatever, but she'll kill me.... *shakes in a corner, in a darkened room* ...literary...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Jacob POV**

I stared at the body in silent shock.

They had cleaned it up a fair bit, but you could still see the damage which the fire had inflicted.

But the worst part was that, I didn't believe it. I couldn't.

Sure, it had brown, wavy hair, but it wasn't the same. Sure it was wearing the same clothes, but that would be a coincidence, and she had the same milky-white skin as Bella.

I couldn't tell what she looked like exactly, because her face was too burnt.

This was getting to be too much, I had to say something.

"No," I whispered. "NO!" My voice raised on it's own accord.

"This must be hard on you all, I'm so sorry," a doctor said, but I didn't register the words.

I felt him out his hand on my shoulder in what would be reassurance. I was repulsed be his touch, so I violently pushed him away, probably knocking him to the ground.

A familiar red haze, or tint I suppose, took my vision, which was already marred by tears. I shook, my frame shook like I was going to fall apart. I was.

I ran over and touched her heart. I wasn't beating and she was cold. She would no longer blush a beautiful crimson, or throw those hilarious tantrums when someone gave her a gift. She would no longer be the most caring and care-free person that I know.

She would just be a memory.

And I didn't have enough with her.

"No," I whispered, my voice thick. I whispered her name, hoping that she would somehow open her eyes laughing, saying that this was some TV show, or walk through the door and prove me right, that this girl was not her.

But it didn't happen.

I felt my airway close as I tried to choke back the tears.

"Jacob, I think you better step outside," I heard my father say.

"That's.. not.. her! It... can't.. be!" I stumbled, my word mixing together.

I need something to kill me, because this is my fault.

If I had of stayed with her, damn the treaty and not being allowed to tell our secret, she would be okay. We could of worked out something. Rules are meant to be broken!

"Jacob, get out NOW!" Sam yelled.

I looked back to Sam, his face twisted in a mask of sadness and grief. He was also shaking when her ran over to me and pulled me out the door.

I now realised what was happening; I was phasing, and I certainly don't want to do it in the hospital and cause more deaths.

Once we were in the forest, I broke down. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands, my body shaking uncontrollably with sobs.

I stood up and started running, throwing my clothes off as I went. I jumped down on all fours and in a split second I transformed into a wolf. My body changed and shifted until I was speeding through the forest, faster then any animal on Earth.

The pain was different, wolves can't technically feel emotional pain, instead it was more of a pain in my heart – literally. It hurt, so I did the one thing that would help me feel better, I howled. It was the wolf equivalent of cursing.

**The Funeral**

I sat down next to Billy, who was sobbing, wearing my black suit. Hayley was sitting on the opposite side of me, holding my hand.

There were two sides, each having about fifty chairs, all of them were filled, all of the people were crying. Even the guys.

I was crying, I was bawling my eyes.

I stared at the coffin, covered in beautiful flowers, and stood up. I walked forward and touched it, and crumpled to the ground, hitting the grass with my fist over and over.

I remembered Bella's soft skin, the way she bit her lip when she was worried, her deep brown eyes and when she smiled, it was like the sunshine. This was all I have of her. Memories.

This shouldn't be happening.

"No," I cried out, barely breathing.

I felt like I was drowning, in a sea of death, where reality hit hard.

"Shh, Jacob, it's okay. We'll get through this, together," Hayley said, rubbing my back, and hugging me.

She was so good to me, patient, caring, loving, and she never complained about anything. She was everything I ever wanted.

Now I see the huge mistake shutting Bella out of my life was, because it's cost her her life. How could I have been so... so... stupid?

I whimpered. I would never hear Bella's voice ever again.

"Jacob?"

I great, now I'm hearing things, because Bella's voice pierced through my mind. I must be crazy.

The wind picked up and the smell I smelt burned my nose. It was sickly sweet...

Vampires.

I froze, locking every single muscle in place and turned my head around to find the source of the smell.

There were two of them. Sitting in the back row on the right side, they both looked worried.

One was very small with black spiky hair, who strangely reminded me of a pixie. The other one, who had green contacts on, had red-blond hair. She reminded me of Bella.

"Don't follow me," I told Hayley.

I stood up, wiping my tears away and sniffing, and starting walking towards them. They stood up too, wrinkling their noses in disgust. I guess my smell isn't too great to them too. Good.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, venom colouring my voice.

"I was Bella's best friend, mutt," the pixie replied, her gold eyes turning black.

_If looks could kill..._

"Yes, well you left her, bloodsucker," I retorted.

"So did you," the other one said in a small voice that sounded like bells.

She was looking down to the ground, not meeting my gaze.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Er..."

"She was visiting one time when Bella came over, and they became good friends," said the pixie.

"Uh-huh, really? Was I asking you?" I snapped.

"Jacob Black! How dare you speak to Alice like that?!" I heard Bella's voice, mixed with wind chimes, again. But the red-head was talking.

My brow furrowed.

"What is your name?"

"Er, I'm... Lily," she said, her gaze on the coffin.

I looked around to see what she was looking at. The flowers. Lilies.

"How stupid do you think I am? Now, I'm going to ask one more time, what. Is. Your. Name?" I asked, speaking to her like I would a two year old.

She just looked down and shook her head, her little hands clenched into fists. When she shook her head, I realised that she was wearing a wig, because a strand of _brown hair_ fell out.

"Um, I think we should go now," the small one said, grabbing the other girl's arm and turned to leave.

"No," I said, grabbing the other arm and pulling her back. She was cold, and hard.

I heard a hiss and a growl from the trees, and the stink intensified.

Great, more of them, I thought bitterly.

"Take off your wig," I ordered.

"Black, take your hand off me. Now!" She said, staring and my hand.

I slowly retracted it back, wanting to keep my arm.

Realization dawned on me.

Bella wasn't dead.

She also wasn't alive either.

She was a vampire.

I gasped, grabbing her arm and the pixie's, leading them into the forest.

When we were safely in the cover of the trees I let go of them, turning Bella around to look at me.

I pulled the wig off, and sure enough, her long brown wavy hair fell to her waist.

**BPOV**

Jacob pulled my wig off, and my hair fell to my waist. If he didn't know that it was me before, he sure would now.

I blinked, the greenish haze which the contacts made disappeared. They must've dissolved.

He looked into my eyes, and gasped, so I looked down, feeling angered.

Why would he care? He left me.

Edward had told me what he was; he was a werewolf. That's probably why he left me, because he only hung out with the 'cool' werewolves.

The next I knew was Jacob pulling me close into one of his bear hugs and whispering apologies.

"Oh Bella! You're alive! You're not dead! I was so worried! But now that you're a vampire... Oh," he released me and snarled at Alice.

"Pixie! You've violated the treaty!" He yelled, his frame quivering. "Look at what you've done to her!"

"She was dying! What other option was there?!" She yelled back.

"I'd rather her dead," he muttered.

"JACOB! YOU FERAL LITTLE MUTT! HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed.

A red haze blurred my vision as my instincts took over.

Snarls and hisses ripped through my chest as I crouched down and pounced. I landed on top of him and slapped him across the face. His throat was exposed so I went for the easy kill. I distantly heard popping noises and then before I could bite, I was pinned to the ground by a black wolf.

I snarled at it and kneed it in the stomach. It whimpered but didn't back down, so I threw it off me.

I stood up and looked for Black so I could finish off what I had started. He wasn't anywhere.

"Bella, run," Edward yelled to me.

My head snapped towards his voice. He was pinned to the ground by a russet coloured wolf. Everyone was here, fighting off werewolves.

We were outnumbered.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Jacob, she was dying! A vampire attacked her. There was no other choice!" Edward yelled, his eyes black.

What was he talking about? Or _who_ was he talking to?

The black one lunged again, but I moved to the side then lunged at him. I didn't want to kill him, so I just punched him in the jaw to knock him out.

Edward was struggling with the wolf which I believed to be Black so I knocked him off Edward.

"Sam is getting up," Edward said quickly.

"Don't these things ever die?!" I breathed.

"Don't kill them yet, Sam is saying something to me," Edward replied.

All ten of the wolves stilled and most of them started running away.

"Sam is the black one," Edward informed me. "He wants to know why you are like this."

I nodded and explained what happened and then Alice explained her side of it.

"He says that he's sorry, but there are no exceptions to the treaty," Edward said, his voice cold.

With that the rest of the pack ran away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett yelled after them.

"It means that a war is coming."

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think?? Is it ok?? I wanna know!! lol.**

**What do you think is going to happen later on in the story?? How is the war going to start? **


	15. Asleep?

**Hey, sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, and thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you like chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 15

BPOV

"It means that a war is coming."

Edward's words echoed through my head over and over.

We were sitting in the dining room, trying to figure out what to do. There were heaps of ideas: fight them but we would be outnumbered, ask the Denali's, but we would still be outnumbered and we didn't want them to die for us.

"What if we run to a sunny place, that way they will never suspect anything!" I exclaimed, standing up.

Alice perked up and Rosalie groaned.

"It's going to work! And our new house is going to be beautiful!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"But I don't won't to pack up _again!_" Rosalie whined at the same time and stormed off.

"I suppose, it's a reasonable idea, where would we go?" Carlisle pondered.

"I'll get started on the blueprints for the house!" Esme squealed as Alice followed her out.

"We could live in the Amazon, or maybe South Africa, or maybe South America...." Carlisle continued talking to himself.

"Oh, why don't we just fight with them and see what happens?" Emmett boomed.

"NO!" Everyone who was left in the room yelled.

"SOUTH AFRICA! WE'RE GOING TO MOVE TO SOUTH AFRICA!!" Alice squealed in delight from Esme's study.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Well, I guess we're going to South Africa," Carlisle chuckled.

* * *

It has been 3 days since the decision to run was made and we were already on the plane. Our stuff had been shipped to our new house in the middle of no where, everyone knew where it was but me. Esme and Alice were excited because they have a new house to play with. We were half way there when I suddenly freaked.

"Edward, we are in a plane full of humans; I could lose control!" I yelled, whispering.

"Hey, don't stress, Jasper has you under control, and if you need distracting, I'm right here," he replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Jazzy," I mumbled, although he and Alice were at the other end of plane, I knew that he would hear me.

"No problem," I heard him reply.

I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I thought about all my human memories which were slowly disappearing. It was like looking through dirty glasses. It was one of the many dreams that had. But something wasn't right. I was shaking, literary and there was an adorable little girl who looked to be about 5 years old. She had bronze curls that reached her waist and she had bright green eyes that seemed to shimmer. She was prancing around in the sun, and she was sparkling faintly.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes, I'm right here," I replied as I opened my eyes.

Alice was kneeling down next to me with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all surrounding me. Edward was looking at me worriedly while holding my shoulders.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

The plane had landed and all the humans had gotten off.

"You were... asleep?" Alice stated, although it came out as a question. She seemed unsure, which was probably a bad thing. "What happened?"

"I was just thinking about dreams," I said. "But it was strange because I couldn't control it, it was like something was projecting a movie into my head."

"What was it like?" Emmett asked.

"There was a little girl who kind of looked like a vampire, because was was sparkling in the sun, but she had green eyes. She was about five, but she looked extremely intelligent," I explained.

"Carlisle and Esme are waiting in the airport, we better go tell them. Carlisle might know what happened," Edward said, getting up and pulling me along with him. He kept his arm securely around my waist and he never let go, which I was glad for.

I was scared, and worried, because vampires aren't supposed to sleep. How is even possible? Is there something wrong with me?

"Maybe it was another vampire," Carlisle suggested after doing some sort of medical check-up on me.

We were at our new house, and it was beautiful. It was similar to our old house in Forks, but way better. It was completely out in the open, but there trees surrounding the house. It had two stories, with five bedrooms, which had their own bathrooms, two studies, a kitchen, a lounge room and a dining room. The outside was beautiful; the house was a light cream colour, making it look modern but there were vines climbing up the sides, which makes it look like a fairy tale. There is a pool, with a spa, and a tennis court! The net can be taken down, so we can play other games. Inside, everything is light and open. Every colour in the family areas are light.

Right now, we were sitting in the lounge room, all eyes on me watching to see if anything will happen.

"But why me? Why not somebody else?" I asked.

Carlisle frowned. "Good point."

"Maybe it was Zafrina, from the Amazonian tribe," Esme suggested.

Everyone looked at me again, and seeing my confused expression, Edward started to explain who this Zafrina person is.

"Zafrina is a few hundred years old, give or take a few years, who can give you visual illusions or take away your sight," he explained while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Okay, is there anyway we can contact her?" I asked.

"Er, they don't really have any technology."

"At all?" I asked in disbelief. "No cars, no phones, no nothing?"

Edward nodded. "They run everywhere."

"Okay, let's get off this subject. Can you tell us everything from surroundings to the time of day that your dream was set in?" Carlisle asked, in his doctor mode.

I closed my eyes and replayed the 'dream'.

"The sun is right over the sky, so I would say about midday. There are a lot of trees around, the grass is really green, there are barely any clouds and there is a slight breeze. That's all. I can't hear any cars or anything," I said, opening my eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "Maybe we should go find this place, maybe your 'dream' or 'vision' was a sign."

"I'm in," Emmett and Jasper both said.

"You girls stay here and let the guys do the job," Emmett said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up, but Alice grabbed my hand.

"I see her," she said in a detached voice. I looked at her in surprise, she was staring into space with a blank expression on her face.

Edward gasped. "We have to go now!" He said flying out of the room with Alice.

We all followed them, running so fast that we would be invisible.

"What's happening?" I asked as I ran next to Edward.

"The little girl your saw is going to be killed if we don't get to the place in your vision," he said in a hurried voice.

I fell behind, not being able to keep up with Edward, as he and Alice lead us all to where ever the place was.

We ran for about five minutes until we reached a little forest out in the country side. **(I don't actually know if there is a little forest in the country side in South Africa, so if there isn't, there is now)**

There was cracking of trees and birds flying out of the greenery and screaming. I heard a loud feral snarl as we stopped.

"You feral little monster! You ruined everything!" A male's voice yelled from the forest.

This place was exactly as what was in my 'dream', although it was darker, as it was nearing night fall.

"Oh god," Alice choked out and raced into the forest, all of us following.

A deafening scream urged us on further and further until we reached a sickening scene.

* * *

**Okay, yes another cliffy, as you might know, I like them as I am just so mean and I like to keep people hanging!! *Evil laugh***

**Please review as I need constructive criticism (wow, big words *rubs head*) and I would like ur ideas and views on my story. Who do you think it is? Who is the little girl? How did Bella fall asleep? Tell me what you think!  
**

**thnx!**


End file.
